


星露谷同人

by benren



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benren/pseuds/benren
Summary: ·18禁·耽美原型是由柚大大做的[CP]WizardMarriageMod实在是没地方发了，所以努力发上了ao3（只是一篇肉啦原cp法师×沈墨  逆cp·法师因为太敏感，灌肠会很疼，所以反攻只此一次（沈墨心疼（我也心疼
Relationships: Wizard | M. Rasmodius/Male Player





	星露谷同人

“呜……啊…啊啊…”莫迪劲瘦的腰颤抖着，嘴里吐出好听的呻吟，不复往日的优雅，“阿墨……啊……好了……没有……”

沈墨安抚的亲亲他的侧脸， “莫迪，你再忍忍。”说着将他揽在怀中，细细抚摸着他的腰身。虽然常年裹着法师袍而显得白皙细嫩，但因为常常要外出寻找魔法材料，所以并不纤细，反而有一层薄薄的肌肉，柔韧有力。

“呜……不行了……疼……”莫迪有点站不住，全身大半部分的重量都压在沈墨身上。沈墨扶着他坐上厕所，心疼的吻了他的唇，“好了，差不多了。”

“不行……你…你出去…呜……”莫迪伸手推他，又因为腹部的疼痛缩成一团。沈墨顺这脊骨抚摸他的背，“没关系的，我第一次的时候你不也看着吗？不用不好意思，放松，莫迪。”莫迪抓住他的手，“呜…………”

“……”莫迪大概已经排泄完了，沈墨蹲下去看他。脸颊上还挂着泪珠，看起来可怜兮兮的。

“莫迪，老公……”沈墨不知怎么安慰莫迪，只能将言语化为行动，安抚的吻着他，揽着莫迪起身。

“还要再来一次哦，要不算了吧。”沈墨心疼他，想来自己做受也很舒服，没必要反攻。

“不行！”莫迪缓过一口气，靠着沈墨，“原来是这么难受的事情，对不起，以后都我在下吧。”

沈墨叹气，莫迪什么都好，就是太温柔了。靠着自己的身体明明还在发抖……“莫迪，我也没想到会让你这么难受。”沈墨略微有点羞耻，但这种事情不说清楚不行，“我做的时候……其实……还是不难受的。”浴室里开着暖光灯，但还是有点冷，容易着凉，要速战速决。

沈墨帮莫迪清洗了一下，又灌了第二次肠。这次莫迪没有疼得厉害，很快就结束了。

“呼……”莫迪被擦干身体放到床上，看着沈墨将空调又上调了两度。注意到莫迪的视线，沈墨找出了润滑剂和安全套，“呐，莫迪，我们开始咯。”

莫迪看着沈墨走过来，手不自觉的抓住了身下的床单，紧张得身体都微微泛粉。

沈墨跨坐在莫迪身上，一手压住他的大腿，一手摸着他平坦的小腹，俯下身亲了下他漂亮的紫眼睛。

“别紧张，不舒服就告诉我。”沈墨给手指涂上润滑剂，轻轻的按揉小穴，另一只手抚弄着小莫迪。

莫迪抬手挡住眼睛，咬着嘴唇压抑声音。沈墨暂时停下手中动作，俯下身亲吻他的唇，勾弄舌尖，舔舔被咬出齿痕的唇瓣。于是带着气音的呻吟飘出，湮没在纠缠的唇齿间。

一吻毕，沈墨凑到莫迪右耳边：“莫迪，别忍着，我……”“别说了，”莫迪羞耻得脸通红，想也知道沈墨会说什么肉麻的话，“你…继续。”

“好。”沈墨又继续开始动作，穴口已经略微放松。沈墨试探着插入第一个指节，在温暖的穴内四处顶弄。

“嗯……哈……”莫迪难受的抓住沈墨抚弄小莫迪的手，“慢点…啊…”穴口敏感的感受到沈墨的手指一点点地插入，直到第二个指节抵在穴口。

“觉得难受吗？”沈墨勾着手指四处寻找前列腺，另一只手终于放过了小莫迪，转而去揉他粉色的乳头。

“恩…感觉有点奇怪。”莫迪感受着身体内的手指四处作怪，难耐地伸手抱住沈墨。沈墨配合地放缓动作俯下身，两人交换了一个缠绵的吻。

“！”莫迪全身都颤抖起来，沈墨就知道按对了地方。指尖恶意的继续按揉着那个凸起，另一只手也加快速度。

“别……轻点…慢点…”莫迪不知去抓他哪只手好，漂亮的眼睛失神的看着天花板，小莫迪抖了抖，吐出一股白浊。

“怎么样，”沈墨笑着加了一点润滑剂，慢悠悠地插入第二根，仿佛身下昂扬的肉棒不是他的一样。反倒是莫迪先忍不住，伸手裹住肉棒，“好爽……你快一点！”说了羞耻的话，有点恼羞成怒的语气。

沈墨看着莫迪，下体一塌糊涂地泛着水光，殷红的穴口乖巧的吞下两根手指，两颗被疼爱过的乳头鲜艳的点缀在平坦的胸膛上，面带潮红，眼神迷离，却还在担心自己忍得难受。沈墨心里感觉温暖的挤满了他，再也容不下其他。

如他所愿加快了速度，三根手指在穴内肆意进出，搅得莫迪又开始呜呜咽咽，手上也忘了动作。

“嗯，差不多可以了。”沈墨恶意的在莫迪快要射的时候停下，抽出湿漉漉的手指。莫迪蒙着水雾的眼睛迷茫的看向他，蹙起的眉间带着一点埋怨。沈墨凑上去抵着莫迪的额头，两人对视一会，莫名其妙的开始呵呵傻笑起来。

“阿墨，阿墨……你快点进来……”莫迪扶着肉棒抵上自己的小穴，穴口紧张的缩紧，又被莫迪刻意的放松。

“别急，你这么敏感，伤到了怎么办。”沈墨克制住自  
己顶腰的冲动，无奈的埋怨莫迪。“至少也让我戴个套吧。”沈墨坐到一边，撕开袋子。旁边莫迪坐起身，趴到沈墨身上，低头看他戴上套，涂上润滑剂。

“别闹。”沈墨偏了偏头，将耳朵从莫迪嘴里拯救出来，“躺下，我给你也涂一点。第一次还是正面吧。”

莫迪顺从的躺下，张开腿。沈墨看得出来他有点紧张，抿着嘴不发声了，只是目光灼灼的盯住沈墨。沈墨只能安抚地放缓了动作，已经做好扩张的小穴软乎乎的含着送进来的手指与微凉的润滑剂，难耐的蠕动着，既是期待又是害怕接下来的一切。

沈墨一点点的插入小穴，扩张和润滑虽然做得到位，但是第一次难免有点难受。莫迪抱住沈墨，抬头索吻。这种时候的吻总是比平时的多一点情欲与温柔。莫迪被亲得晕乎乎的，突然间被狠狠的碾过敏感点，一声压抑不住的呻吟就溢出唇缝。

沈墨一改之前温吞的作风，还没完全插入，就对着莫迪的敏感点一阵猛攻，直撞得莫迪呜呜咽咽，根本无心继续羞耻。一边抽插着，两手还不放过机会，一手压制着小莫迪不让射，一手灵活地撬开莫迪的唇，戏弄柔软的舌。

“啊…啊啊…”莫迪被弄得七荤八素的，很快就缴了械。

偏偏沈墨还趁着莫迪正在高潮，顶开痉挛绞紧的穴肉，一口气顶到了底。“不……啊…”莫迪难受的绷紧身体，眼角沁出眼泪。

看着莫迪皱眉呻吟的可怜模样，沈墨终于大发慈悲停了动作。把一个枕头垫入莫迪腰下，安抚的抚摸莫迪的腰侧，等他从高潮中缓过来。

“太……深了…呜…”沈墨开始缓缓的挺动。与前列腺的快感不同，直肠深处感觉又酸又涨得可怕。莫迪不安的抱住沈墨，感受着沈墨在体内戳刺，将收缩的穴肉统统肏开。

尽管沈墨克制着不想伤到莫迪，但是快要高潮时还是忍不住，掐着莫迪的腰大力的顶弄。莫迪没有了前面的抚慰，没办法只靠后面射出来，小莫迪可怜兮兮的吐着清液。

“呜…阿墨…摸摸我……”莫迪抓住沈墨的手哀求，带着一点哭腔。

沈墨定定神，手控制着力道灵巧的抚慰小莫迪，胯下每每狠肏过敏感点，逼得莫迪哭出了声。“啊……要射了……阿墨…”

莫迪被肏射了出来，揽着沈墨大口大口的呼气。沈墨肏开痉挛的穴肉，狠狠的肏了几十下，抵在深处射了出来。

“之前怎么没发现你这么坏心眼。”莫迪羞耻的抬手挡住脸，又被沈墨扯开，啄吻他的眼睛。莫迪被迫闭上眼，可以听见身上人略快的心跳。发泄过后的身体懒洋洋的，简直要睡着。

“现在发现也不晚，我们还有很多时间。下次给你补回来？”沈墨笑着讨好他，“莫迪，你困了吗？”说着抽出肉棒，“好了，我不闹你了。不过先别睡，我抱你去洗澡。”

莫迪昏昏欲睡，乖顺的随沈墨摆弄。艰难地洗完澡，沈墨松了一口气，将莫迪裹得严严实实塞进了被窝。

“阿墨，你去哪？”莫迪迷迷糊糊看着沈墨，“我哪也不去，好好休息。”沈墨也钻进被窝，抱住莫迪，“睡吧。”

“好。”

·后记：本来没想写这么长的⁄(⁄⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄⁄)⁄  
我真的不擅长写肉啊。感觉委屈了莫迪，没让他爽够呢嘿嘿嘿(º﹃º ) 

恩，这篇文的本意是写给我自己看的，所以如果你看到的话请不要吐槽我写得差 2333   
（说起来这还是我第一篇写完的文，是处女作呢。） 

咳，莫迪×沈墨的日常大概是不会写了。 

嗯，就这样。莫迪和沈墨会好好过的。


End file.
